With the development of display technology, an increasing number of flexible display panels are put into the market. Compared with conventional display panels, flexible display panels are becoming more and more popular due to their advantages such as light and thin, foldable or even curlable, and good in mechanical properties.
Currently, applications in a device can be conveniently operated by deforming a flexible display panel. However, whether the flexible display panel is deformed is generally detected by using special macromolecular piezoelectric materials. In this technical solution, an individual film structure and a special circuit need to be arranged for coordination. This technical solution of detecting whether a flexible display panel is deformed is relatively complex.
In conclusion, the current technical solution of detecting whether a flexible display panel is deformed is relatively complex.